


Kids

by DisastrousHuman



Series: One Shots and Thoughts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Permanent Injury, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisastrousHuman/pseuds/DisastrousHuman
Summary: Ever since Natasha and Tony got married, kids were never a topic that was brought up between them. Both were already awkward enough when someone else asked about children. Natasha learns the hard way to not take the option for granted when it gets torn from her hands only months after their anniversary.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: One Shots and Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- miscarriage, gun violence, mention of child abuse

“So.. I had this dream the other night.” The genius brunet brought up as they ate their supper.

The redhead raised an eyebrow at him. “Babe, if it’s one of  _ those _ dreams, I do not need to hear about it in public and while I’m-“

“No-no.” He chuckled, cutting her off. “It was us in the future,” He started, watching her expression change to curiosity. “And we had our own.. little rascal.”

Natasha hummed as she thought it over, but her heart immediately sped up at the mention of a kid. “Can we talk about this later? I want to focus on us for tonight.” She gave a soft smile and laid her hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Right. To us.” Tony grinned, raising his glass above the white cloth table.

Natasha carefully smoothed her dress before raising her glass of wine as well “To us.”

_ Clink. _

* * *

Pain shot through her core as her eyes snapped open and she attempted to sit upright, taking some effort to do so. Her hand shot to her stomach when pain went through her body again. Breathing hard, she paused for a moment. The cord around her, the bed, boring walls. She was in the hospital.

* * *

It was nearly two months since their anniversary and Natasha was doing a grocery run, but it was a nice day so she decided on walking down the streets of New York despite Tony’s protests to take a car. Her gaze landed on the gas station corner store mix shop she was coming up to. Mentally debating, she made a detour into the store and picked out three small, pink boxes. Quickly paying for them, she nodded in thanks then slipped into the washrooms in the back, locking the door behind her. 

Minutes that felt like hours passed and she pressed her back against the wall

Positive.

Positive.

She slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor, eyes wide as her hands trembled. She silently gasped for air as she pulled the final one into her lap.

Positive.

Shit.

* * *

With unsteady hands, she carefully lifted the bottom of her robe, revealing a white bandage with a red splotch stained in it wrapped around her torso. The tremble went through her whole body and she gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as they burned. A choked sob forcing its way out of her. 

* * *

She gripped the ledge of the building and carefully hauled herself up, staying in a crouch once she was up and pressing her side against the brick. She gazed into the glass, the moon shining into the large room. Spotting her targets, she counted nearly 50 middle aged men. She glanced towards the front of a building when she heard the rumbling of an engine nearing. She stood fully and jumped to grab onto another ledge. She lifted herself up enough to rest her weight on it as she pried a loose vent covering off, then slid her body inside. Grunting quietly, she shimmied through the dust covered vents, she paused over another vent cover, craning her neck to count the people in the room with the limited sight. 

Natasha caught sight of the ring on her left ring finger and she had to bite down her smile, but it quickly disappeared as her hand traveled down to her stomach. It’s been three months now since their anniversary.  Shaking her head, she refocused and dropped down. The first man was taken down by a kick to the back of the leg and a widow bite to the neck. She shot another one at the second target, landing it on his back. She carefully traveled down the hall and slipped into the control room. She shut off any defenses that the building had, as well as connected a timer to cut the power in two minutes. Stepping over the unconscious men, she jumped back up into the vents, carefully closing the vent cover again.

She found the main room once more and slipped through the opening onto the rafters. Pressing a finger to her ear piece, she reported her location and the targets visible to her.  Pausing, she fell silent as the door opened and two more men entered with a few kids blindfolded. They were shoved into another room and Natasha quickly followed from above, staying near the shadows. Once the two men left, she quickly reported the new information in.  The sound of the electricity cutting was heard and soon the lights flickered before shutting off. Natasha dropped down, quietly using the pressure points of the first guy to drop him, before launching herself at another.  The doors busted open and SHIELD agents flooded in as the lights began to flicker. Emergency generator. 

Natasha spotted one of the targets lock and load a gun, heading towards the door where the kids from before were shoved into. She swiftly changed her focus and bolted towards him. She slid under the spray of shots and swept his feet out from under him, grabbing the pistol by the barrel and forcing his arm up. Locking a leg around him as she knelt, she twisted the pistol out of his grip and tossed it to the side. She used her widow bite against his neck to knock him unconscious.

The high pitched screams startled her and her reflexes kicked in, quickly pulling out her own pistol and going to open the door. Locked, of course it was locked. She took a couple steps back before running and twisting her body to body check the door, breaking the lock and the door swung open. The stench of blood hit her first and she nearly gagged at the sight of two kids shot and dead. She deeply breathed to gain her composure, eyes shooting around to take in the scene. Kids sobbing and screaming, huddled together. Malnourished, dehydrated, some had bandages. She ordered agents for back up, but a gun shot followed by a piercing cry caught her attention. She noticed another door in the back of the room. 

Careful to step around, she kicked the door open and it led to a dark hall, lit by red emergency backup lights. Sobs of a little girl echoed down against the walls. She carefully made her way down the hall, down the twists and turns. She adjusted her grip on her gun as she spotted the man trying to get the door to budge, his other arm around a little brunette who was blindfolded and trembling. “Freeze!”

The man nearly jumped out of his skin and he swiftly turned to the agent, pressing the end of the gun to the girl’s head. “Come any closer and I put a fucking bullet in her head!” He snarled, the pressure making the girl cry out again. 

Natasha lowered her gaze back to the girl, two different shades of green meeting. “We’ll get you home.” She mouthed and slowly put her gun down and raised her hands in the air. She shot her hand out and a mini grapple from her wrist shot out, wrapping around the gun and jerking it towards her. The force made the man’s grip slip and the gun shot towards her. The rope unraveled and she lunged at the man, the widow bite being too dangerous with the girl right there. She ducked to the side under a punch and took his arm, twisting it behind his back. She got kicked away in the side, her grip just managing to slip off.  It was like time turned into slow motion as he extended his arm with a small pistol he had tucked in his belt that she hadn’t noticed. Instead of aiming it at her, he aimed towards the girl. Natasha grabbed his arm and forced it to the side, but despite her training, she jumped for the girl to cover her. By the time she reached her, the man had aimed and pulled the trigger. Natasha landed one foot down, twisting her body so her front was facing the man as she shot a widow bite. 

A cry tore from her as the bullet buried into her stomach, and her body was sent stumbling onto the ground as she failed to catch herself. The little girl cried and ran for Natasha, kneeling down by the older woman.  The assassin grunted as she slowly managed to prop herself up. She weakly smiled at the little girl and her shaky hand brushed a strand of brown hair back. “I’ll get you home.” She whispered, a red puddle starting to form under her from drips.

She only remembered falling back as her vision began the darken, the girl taking her hand and the shouts of agents nearing them.

* * *

Her head fell as a heavy sob finally left her, not bothering to watch the doctor leave her room. Words echoed in her head.

_ “Miscarriage.” “Difficulty having kids in the future.” _

She could remember the eyes of the girl she saved and there was something that clicked in her head. She wanted kids. No- she  _ had _ a kid. She took it for granted, stayed quiet and it was torn from her hands. Her body heaved as she sobbed again, tears streaming down her face and dripping onto the blue sheets. The sheets wrinkled in her grip, nails threatening to tear them.

The door quietly creaked open and she didn’t even bother to look up. But it was the shaky voice of her husband that made her eyes widen as she paled.

“You never told me?”

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot posted, woo! I finally decided to start posting them since I have nothing else to do with them, haha. I hope I didn't give too much away with the warnings, but they needed to be there.  
> Maybe I'll write a part two?  
> Until next time!  
> Word Count: 1597


End file.
